


An Unfortunate Encounter Near The Courgette Stall

by gandalfspace



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Ficlet, Gen, R. P. Tyler Has Never Had Fun In His Whole Life, They/Them Pronouns for the Them (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24802756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gandalfspace/pseuds/gandalfspace
Kudos: 5





	An Unfortunate Encounter Near The Courgette Stall

_Overheard at the Saturday markets in Lower Tadfield:_  
—"They've done it again."  
—"Who?"  
—"Them! You know exactly who I mean, don't play dumb with me."  
—"And what is it, Mr Tyler, that they have done?"  
—"Don't take that tone with me, you must know how _your son_ and his hooligan friends terrorise all the sensible people in this village!"  
—"They're just children, Mr Tyler. Don't you remember being a child?"  
—"Absolutely not."  
—"Not... at all? No memories of ice lollies in the summer, pony rides at the beach?"  
—"In my day, children were quiet. Seen and not heard."  
—"I suspect that's rather the problem."  
—"What was that?"  
—"Nothing, sorry, I must be getting on — Mrs Beecham always sells out of her elderberry jam so quickly, you know. I'm glad you're keeping well."  
—"I was _not_ done speaking with you! They torment Shutzi every day, and it's simply—"


End file.
